clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The third season of Clearwater will premiere sometime in the Spring of 2014 on the Degrassi Wiki. It will be comprised of 32 episodes and 2 blocks. The first block have 15 episodes and the second will have 17 that will be posted every Sunday. It will follow the first semester of the 2013-2014 school year and will feature 24 regular characters. Main Cast Graduates Saoirse Ronan as Sadie Carroll- a lonely director who is deadset on perfecting her life, but might go about it the wrong way (306-332) David Henrie as Jeremy Litten- a musician who dropped out of school and is now on a reality show trying to make his dreams come true Chris Colfer as Trey Nitt- an FTM transgender and college student who is trying to adapt to daily life as an adult Seniors AnnaSophia Robb as Jamie Stellar- a good person who is dealing with a lot of bad things that happen to her Debby Ryan as Caylee Daniels- a generally kind girl who is done letting people step all over her and is getting her life in order Chord Overstreet as Dex Smith- a down to earth artist who cannot stand up for himself, but makes the best out of things Taylor Momsen as Julia Abbott- a pregnant former rebel who is starting to soften her edges and is straightening up Avan Jogia as Liam Fithe- a snarky guy who is keeping a lot of secrets and has put himself in a dangerous situation Sophomores Abigail Breslin as Sophie Clark- an attention-seeker who is trying to get her life back to normal and find herself (306-332) Keke Palmer as Brittany Brith- a scandelous girl who seems to be circling the drain Bella Thorne as Danielle Hooper- a lost girl who tries to chase her big dreams, but doesn't think before she acts Ross Lynch as Eric Stem- a stern and sometimes violent guy who is forced to grow up too fast Ariana Grande as Eliza Bell- a normally peppy girl who is taking a turn for the worst Mitch Hewer as Keith Rossen- a flamboyant gay guy who is getting everything he wants handed to him Naomi Scott as Alicia Borden- a broken girl who is trying to move past a horrific event Katelyn Tarver as Angel O'Brian- an emotional and innocent girl who is finally starting to find her niche Dakota Fanning as Moon Stellar- a no-nonsense manipulator who thinks she's always right and is taking high school by storm Kenton Duty as Scott Taylor- a lovesick gay guy who just wants a chance to be happy but lets his heart get the best of him Elizabeth Gillies as Olivia Jerl- an unlucky and abused girl who is starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel Freshman Kendall Schmidt as Micah Quick- a popular jock who is used to being the center of attention and will play dirty in order to get what he wants (NEW) Ryan Newman as Candace Jones- a scandalous and badly-behaved cheerleader who is not afraid of sex or trouble and is trying to be the next queen bee (NEW) Logan Lerman as Zak Ule- an overly affectionate mysterious guy who puts himself last and others on a pedestal. He also has a secret life no one knows about (NEW) Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee- Candace's best friend and shadow who has her own agenda in high school and gets frazzled very easily (NEW) Adam Irigoyen as Ethan Webber- a former bad boy trying to redeem himself and repeating his freshman year with the new responsibility of a lacrosse team Recurring Cast Graduates Austin Butler as Isaac Mantis- Jeremy's best friend who has stuck with him through everything Josh Hutcherson as Tim Sharpe- a troubled guy who is dealing with alcoholism and taking a year off from school Bridgit Mendler as Tori Hamilton- a quirky, fun girl and Trey's girlfriend who follows him to college Rita Volk 'as Katie- a very bubbly and naive college girl rooming with Trey '(NEW) Katie Stevens as Brianna- a dim-witted and flirtatious girl rooming with Trey (NEW) Seniors Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez- a popular girl who is known to get around and starts many conflicts around school; cheer captain Tony Oller as Danny Bell- Eliza's cool and fun brother who is always there for his sister Alexa Nikolas as Miranda Disch- A popular, but sweet girl in the nursing program and Caylee's partner Juniors Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes- a carefree and rebellious girl who is always ready to break the rules Beau Mirchoff as Jarrod Keppler- a mean and rude drug dealer who has formed a gang in Clearwater Landon Liboiron as Troy Steele- a monotonous and mature guy who doesn't like chaos Roshon Fegan as Brendan Collinger- a member of Jarrod's gang and his right-hand man Drake Bell as Blake Sommer- a member of Jarrod's gang and ruthless manipulator Sophomores Laura Morano as Abby Ulmer- a happy and jubilant popular girl who needs everything to be in her control Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer- a fun and down to earth guy who tries to do the right thing Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven- a sweet and peppy girl who tries to help her friends Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard- a rebellious and carefree girl who is known to pressure people Zendaya Coleman as Harley Wahlstrom- a introverted girl who has begun to keep her emotions to herself Dylan Sprouse as Wyatt Zuckerman- a genius who tries to hide it to fit in, Breean's brother (NEW) Kathryn Prescott 'as Peyton Mansfield- a rocker girl who just moved to Clearwater and doesn't take shit from anyone '(NEW 314-332) Freshman Alyson Stoner 'as Siobhan Spicer- a nature-loving enviornmentalist and cheerleader '(NEW) Greyson Chance as Matthew Malloy- a fun-loving, but religious and reserved athlete (NEW) Miranda Cosgrove as Adrianna Jupe- a bitchy and cruel cheerleader who shows no mercy to anyone (NEW) Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman- a nerd who focuses on school and her future, Wyatt's sister (NEW) Adults Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton- the school's fun and understanding guidance counselor Jacqueline Macinnes Wood as Tamara- one of Angel's father's mistresses Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein- A relatable and loved English teacher David Arquette as Steve Hanson- The school's hip and understanding principal Justin Chatwin as Shawn Eichler- The cool and friendly nursing professor at Tallahassee U (NEW) Patrick Dempsey as Edward Teller- Alicia's rapist and the school's rude gym teacher Chad Lowe as Bernard Kale- Brittany's online boyfriend who's travelled to Clearwater to meet her David Koechner as Arnold Tucker- a firm, but fair history teacher Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib- a very orderly and uninterested science teacher Parents Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper- Danielle's newly divorced mother who wants to be her daughter's friend Dylan McDermott as Gregory Hooper- Danielle's estranged father who is with a new woman and has a new baby Keegan Connor Tracy as Kristy Abbott- Julia's single and stressed mother who is struggling to make ends meet Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar- Jamie and Moon's mother who has a dark hidden past Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar- Jamie and Moon's father who is very loyal to his wife and worries about her Kristen Bell as Karen Jerl- Olivia's young, nasty, abusive mother who has a mean temper. Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl- Olivia's understanding and fun father who doesn't know how to deal with his ex-wife Cheryl Hines as Linda Taylor- Scott's religious and homophobic mother who cares for her son Jeff Daniels as Dylan Taylor- Scott's extremely homophobic father who expects a lot from his son Rob Estes as Damian Daniels- Caylee's widowed father who wants what's best for her Angela Bassett as Patty Brith- Brittany's religious mother who supports her daughter Bob Saget as Steve Nitt- Trey's strict and impulsive father Kelly Rutherford as Heather Nitt- Trey's more caring, yet still strict mother Robin Williams as Frank Fithe- Liam's sexually abusive father who is on the brink of insanity Neve Campbell as Nina Borden- Alicia's friendly and sweet mother who doesn't want Alicia to mess up her life Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian- Angel's mother who is in denial about her husband's infidelity Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick- Micah's busy and organized mother Episode List Clearwater Minis Intro Promos Chained Promo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLfI9gUAnvs&feature=youtu.be Category:Season Category:Season 3